Biological materials including, for example, mammalian, fungal, yeast, marine organisms, tissue or organs, plant or insect cells and microbial cultures can be processed using bioreactors. Traditional bioreactors, typically designed as either stationary pressurized vessels or as disposable bioreactors utilizing plastic, sterile bags, may be used. Improvements to such systems would be beneficial.